Alexanders Tale
by TheCharmking
Summary: Stuck under the thumb of his overbearing father Alexander wishes for a chance to find out what he wants to do with his life, and when a stranger enters the Hot Spring Inn Alex's father owns his chance almost rushes by him and there are no second chances. Now they journey and Alex trains to be a Hunter with a friend he meets along the way. But what is an adventure without pain. SYOC
1. Chapter 1

Tsumara Port, a town residing across the shared sea from Dolle Harbor. Known locally for fresh bass, odd flamingo breeds and hot springs. It's a town where people come to relax and enjoy themselves from their travels, often before they head off to Dolle Harbor.

But one thing is for sure, it's not a place to raise a family, especially when that family includes a 17 year old boy bored and sleepy at the front desk of his fathers famous hot spring and inn. As famous as one could get in a small town.

His name was Alexander and soon enough he's going to get a chance to actually do something he's always dreamed about.

In fact he's dreaming now.

Snoring against the desk boredom had finally taken him to far and sooner or later a puddle of drool would cover the front desk and Alexander would have to clean it up, again.

He dreamed soundly of a strange new world, of meeting people he's never meet and eating food he's never tasted. It was a pleasant dream that Alexander often had awake as well, but was more attainable in his sleep than in reality.

And like all good dreams it must come to an end.

Quick footsteps could be heard in the backroom and the shoji that divided the front business from the back home slammed open, "Alexander!" the man yelled.

Alexander jumped from his stupor reciting his the inns motto "Welcome to Sulis' Therapeutic Hot Springs and Inn how can I help you!" Alexander looked around the shop and saw no one enter. If one glanced at the right time you could see a tumbleweed passing by.

Alexander shrugged and began to fall asleep again, leaning against the desk.

"Alexander" the man warned.

Alexander turned to see his father standing in the door way "Oh hey dad" Alexander pretended as if he hadn't gotten caught falling asleep, twice.

"If that was a customer we would've lost their business" the man walked over to Alexander and straightened his sons back to stand up straight.

"Smile" the man said gesturing to his example of smile.

Annoyed and sleep Alexander stared at his father noticeably angry "Smile or your grounded" the man said.

And Alexander smiled.

Alexander's father Joshua was the owner of this shop and forced Alexander to work the front desk every since he taller than the desk itself. He was very much a home body which didn't allow Alexander much freedom.

"That's more like it" he said.

"Joshua are you making that boys face hurt again" a very short older man said walking from the back with a powdered donut in hand.

This was Siegfried, Alexander's grandfather, he shared more traits with Alexander than Joshua ever could. Some say he could be clone.

"It's called service with a smile dad" Joshua said.

"It's called unnecessary" Alexander's grandfather whispered, Alexander overheard him and snickered, Joshua shot him a glare and he immediately stopped.

"Come Alexander" Siegfried said waving back to him

"Why?" Joshua said stopping Alexander from leaving the desk.

Siegfried looked back and with a sly smile said "Because I am an old man and I would like to spend some time with my grandson before I kick the bucket".

Joshua looked unamused, rolling his eyes he let Alexander through, "Hold up if you going out you can pick up some things for me" Joshua said heading to the back. Meanwhile Alexander and Siegfried performed their personal handshake laughing together.

"And here's something money for them" Joshua said handing Alexander the list and money. "Do not spend that money on anything but Alexander" Joshua said returning to the back.

"Yes father" Alexander sighed.

"Just can't get away can you" Siegfried laughed.

"Not at all" Alexander sighed following his grandfather out the store, they had flipped the open sign to close in the meantime.

As they left the store moments later a man strolled up and gazed at the shop, he grumbled something about coming back later.

* * *

Although Tsumara Port was a small town, it carried a importance to the economy of the state, bringing in all kinds of fish beside the Razor Scaled Bass that migrated here three times a year.

Alexander and Siegfried found themselves in the business district rather quickly, chatting with someone like minded did make traveling so much quicker. "I'm so tired of that shop grandpa," Alexander sighed, "Dad polices me worse than the actual police"

"I still say you should just take a boat in the middle of the night," Siegfried laughed, "but maybe that was just my generation" he continued.

Alexander smiled looking down at this short grandfather "Very funny" Alexander said.

"All jokes aside, I know, your father can be difficult and stubborn as all hell." Alexander rolled his eyes, he didn't want Siegfried to defend his father again he wondered whose side he was on Joshua's or Alexander's.

"But does care about you," Siegfried continued, Alexander rolled his eyes mocking his grandfathers words and planned to continue doing so "and I know he can be overbearing," just as Alexander knew he was going to say "and I know it's hard without your mother around," Siegfried was like a broken record at this point "but I believe now is the time for you to make your own decision" the record has been scratched and Alexander stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Alexander whispered.

Siegfried turned back to Alexander and approached him "You're 17, you turn 18 in a few months. Now you can either stay here and let your father give you the shop like he planned or you can leave as quickly as you can and find something that makes you happy. Like cooking, you've always liked that and your good at it" Alexander didn't know what to say. He knew Siegfried was right, but somewhere deep inside of him there was a painful constricting, he couldn't explain it.

Siegfried turned and continued walking, Alexander followed shortly.

They had arrived at there destination. Alexander opened the door to the doctors office letting his grandfather in before himself.

"Welcome to the Private Practice of Giovanni" a woman at the front desk greeted them as they entered, her desk plate said Patricia "Oh Siegy right on time, I'll let Giovanni know your here" Patricia walked to the back and moments later returned "Follow me you guys".

Siegfried stopped Alexander "Wait here actually, I won't be long" Siegfried said.

Alexander nodded and sat in the waiting area as Siegfried left, Alexander wondered what was the problem he'd always gone come to the back with Siegfried what was so different this time.

* * *

Returning home after the soon was beginning to set Siegfried and Alexander walked into the Inn with bags in there hands from Joshua's list. They were going on about some giant fish on a nearby island

"Master of the Swamp, grandpa it's giant and I heard it's difficult to catch" Alexander seemed so baffled, "I bet when cooked right they taste amazing" Alexander sighed.

"I've heard stories about that thing hey say the last guy to catch it was" "Where have you two been!" Joshua yelled interrupting Siegfried.

"Gotta go" Siegfried said grabbing the bags and rushing off.

Joshua opened the shoji and you could see how angry he was "Hey dad" Alexander sweated.

"The shops been closed all day long you know!" Joshua yelled.

Over the years Alexander had learned how to diffuse his father from growing any angrier with him he raised his arms in his defense "Dad I'm sorry ok, but hey I got the groceries you want." Alexander said.

"We're losing business Alexander, you can't keep disappearing for hours like this anymore, you have a responsibility" Joshua said.

"To what dad, a shop that isn't even mine?" Alexander questioned. Tensions were rising, Joshua forces this shop onto Alexander and he's just supposed to be happy about that. Alexander wondered how right his grandfather was, maybe he should just go.

"A shop that will one day be yours, and it'll be your duty to to maintain it," Joshua explained, "and until you can get your act together you're grounded" Joshua said.

Alexander was stunned "My act together? Dad I don't care about this stupid shop!" he yelled.

"Stupid? Me and your mother put our hearts into making this a reality and we're not just going to leave it to anybody!" Joshua rebutted.

Walk away, just walk away. Alexander couldn't think about anything but ending this stupid argument. His father doesn't get to choose what kind of life he lives, no one does, no one expect Alexander. Why couldn't he understand that.

Frustrated Alexander groaned and was ready to continue going at it.

When he walked in.

* * *

Hello there! If you've made it this far you've shown interest in this story, hopefully, and here I'd like to let you all know that I would like this to be a SYOC story. So please if you are interested in submitting an OC using the template below send them as a private message and I will decide who to use. For this story I will be needing Villains, Friendly Opponents and a Companion for Alexander. These characters can range from Pro-Hunters, up to double star, Nen Users, although I'd like to keep those for later on or just people for Alexander to meet. So thank you all for reading and don't forget to review!

Name:

Age: (Keep in mind of their abilities, I'd love more prodigious like Killua and Gon but it can be to a point. But this isn't a factor I'm looking too hard at so still have fun)

Personality: (Detailed please. How would they act with friends, enemies, opponents, superiors. I want to know anything and everything about them)

Gender:

Role:(Pro-Hunter, None, 1 or 2 Starred. Alexanders Companion, Hunter Exam Procter ETC)(For Alexanders companion I'd like them to be close to his age so 16 through 19 should be the range)

Appearance: (You can make them pretty asf I don't care too much)

History: (Not necessarily all important but this could provide some useful information that would help me write your character better)

Nen Type: (This is important. Nen is hard to learn for some, so have too many categories without reason is probably not a good idea, so keep them to a reasonable amount. All characters, well most, submitted will have Nen even if they don't have it off the bat)

Notable Nen Techniques: (I am a believer that Nen Users could specialize in some of the Advanced Nen Techniques such as En or Gyo. For this unless they are a well versed Nen User they shouldn't have more than 2 specializations. Unless their Hatsu isn't that strong that is)

Hatsu: (The Fun part, the reason you're here. This where you'd also put any vows)

Weapon: (If any)

Fighting Style:


	2. Chapter 2

"Well talk about this later"

With that Joshua stormed off glaring at Alexander, there as disappointment mixed with anger in his eyes but Alexander couldn't care less.

The man who had entered waited in the door way quietly.

He was tall, tall enough for Alexander to have to look up to him staring at his unamused face. He had odd red marks on cheeks and with long legs his black boots made a noticeable thud on the floor as he walked up to the front desk. He had a sort of bounce in his step that made his wolf tooth necklace bounce against his pecs.

It was quite obvious that the man was quite older, his face was quite young except for a few wrinkles and his grey and goatee were as gray as his grandfathers.

"Welcome to Sulis' Therapeutic Hot Springs and Inn how can I he-" Alexander paused when he looked at the man, he didn't know what it was about the man but his very presence felt larger than the room.

"Heard this was a pretty good hot spring," the man looked the shop up and down "how much for a night and day?" he asked.

Alexander couldn't shake the feeling the man was putting out, it made him sweat, his heart race and his throat go dry. It almost felt like a heavy ocean of danger and Alexander was at the lowest part.

It felt all too familiar.

The man looked back at Alexander and the feeling constricting his lungs vanished.

"For tonight until tomorrow evening would 8800 Jenny" Alexander said. For some reason despite the aura the man possessed his brown eyes were soft it relieved Alexander to see this.

The man nodded and reached for his pocket, Alexander followed his hand and saw the sword at his hip.

"You're a swordsman?" Alexander asked nervously.

"Indeed" the man said rifling through his wallet.

"Um I'll need a name for the books sir" Alexander said.

"Anton Volkov" handing Alexander the money as he wrote his name down.

"You're all set, I'll be taking you to your room" Alexander lead Anton to another door, this door lead to the customer quarters.

Anton examined the walls his eyes seemed to take note of every detail "Nice place you got here," Anton laughed "you're not the owner are you?" Anton asked.

Alexander shook his head "My father is, he just makes me run this one."

Alexander opened the shōji to Anton's room "Here's your room. There are towels and robes in the closet. That door leads to a hot spring on your right and a bath is to your left" Alexander gestured. Alexander had recited that little speak a million times, another wasn't much to him.

Anton opened the shoji to the hot spring "Thank you" Anton said feeling the water.

Alexander turned and made his way to the front desk but was interrupted by Anton "You guys got food here right?" Anton asked.

"Yes I'll bring a menu to your room" Alexander said.

"Don't bother, I'm not much of a picky eater. Just bring me whatever you think is the best"

During this entire encounter Anton hadn't really looked at Alexander to much, looking more so at the establishment much to Alexanders annoyance, his father always taught him to look into the customers eyes when speaking to them to the point it greatly annoyed him when the customer wouldn't and Anton was already working on his nerves, so through gritted teeth Alexander replied as politely as he could, "Yes Sir" before stomping off to the kitchen.

On the way he passed his grandfather with a plate of powdered donuts that Alexander promptly took back before Siegfried noticed, but once he did he stop in his stride and chased after Alexander.

"Hey!" he said sadly.

"No more donuts old man, doctors orders" Alexander said.

"That quack, he doesn't know what he's talking about" Siegfried cursed.

"Good thing I know you and Giovanni are actually friends" Alexander rolled his eyes.

Alexander set the plate of donuts down on the counter that was taller than Siegfried who comically jumped for it. Alexander put on his apron and began preparing stir-fry.

"I don't want stir-fry" Siegfried cried.

Angry Alexander yelled without thinking "It's not for you!"

Alexander turned back to chopping vegetables "A customer checked in and requested whatever sounded good" Alexander repeated with a mocking tone.

Siegfried has grabbed a chair and sat he began reaching for the donuts "A customer you say? Just one?" he asked. Alexander walked to the fridge for meat and moved the donuts away just as Siegfried was able to touch it.

"Just one, an Anton Volleyball? Voicey?" Alexander questioned aloud.

"Anton?" for Siegfried the world just seemed to stop with his whisper.

Alexander was currently stirring the pan and the sound drowned his grandfather out.

Siegfried quickly grabbed a donut and rushed out.

"Oh I don't know, all I know is he's currently already on my nerves. Good thing he's only here until tomorrow" Alexander turned to speak to Siegfried face to face but stopped when he noticed he and a donut was gone.

"Sneaky old man" he said rolling his eyes.

* * *

With stir-fry in hand Alexander trudged to Anton's room he passed the entrance to the front desk and heard the bell chime, he doubled back "Hi, welcome to Sulis' Therapeutic Hot Springs and Inn." to his right he could hear his grandfather talking to someone, but assumed his father came home without him noticing so paid it no mind, "if you just give me one moment I'll be right with you." he recited as usual.

His grandfather passed him "Hey grandpa mind checking this lady in?" Alexander asked.

Siegfried bared a wide smile and nodded as he did "Welcome to Sulis' Therapeutic" Alexander walked out of earshot not wishing to hear the introduction again and knocked on Anton's shoji before opening it.

He noticed Anton wasn't in here but his bed sheets were already thrown about, Anton's clothes piled along with it "He's one of those is he" Alexander made sure to never forget that, he wasn't one to like mess too much something his father made sure to teach him. One of the few things he did teach him.

Alexander placed the stir-fry on the dining table and as he was about to leave he looked over at the bed again fighting every urge to fold them, he'd almost beat it but gave in and moved the the clothes aside, as he did a Hunter License was thrown from the pocket.

Alexander stared "A Hunters License?" shocked, those were the only words that left his mouth. He picked up the license examining it any way he could to verify that it's real. "No way" if one couldn't tell Alexander couldn't believe it.

"Yes way. You kids still say that right?" Anton said opening the shoji revealing him in just a towel.

"Hope you found what you're looking for" he continued.

Alexander practically threw the license down "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to go through your things, I was just trying to fix your bed for you, please don't hurt me!" Alexander pleaded, he bowed respectful but Anton just laughed.

"Calm down kid, I'm not gonna hurt you" Anton grabbed a robe from the clothes and put it on before letting his towel drop. He sat at the dining table.

"Smells good, Alexander. You cooked this right?" Anton said.

Alexander didn't know how much more of this he could take, how did Anton know his name, he never gave it to him.

"You look shocked" Anton said stuffing his face.

"How did you know my name?" Alexander asked nervously.

"Gosh I guess old Siegy really doesn't talk about me much" Anton said scratching an itch on his head.

"If it hasn't clicked in your brain yet, my name is Anton Volkov and me and your grandfather Siegfried go way back. We studied under the same swordsman as kids but then Siegy fell in love with your grandmother and left to raise a family" Anton explained briefly.

Alexander's jaw dropped.

"I on the other hand stayed and eventually became a Hunter, now Alexander I have a question for you. Would you like to become a Hunter?" Anton asked finishing his food.

Before Alexander could even think of answer he heard his name being called from the other room by his father Alexander turned and was ready to leave but looked back at Anton.

"You don't have to give me an answer right now, I understand what I just asked you is a lot so take your time. But you have until tomorrow" Anton said.

Alexander looked at him his eyes seemed to have the answer in them but Anton wanted to hear it aloud.

Alexander turned and left without another word.

Little did he notice a small plate with a donut.

* * *

Hey so here's chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy. Please keep sending in characters I greatly appreciate it and all reviews. If you guys have any questions please feel free to message me. Btw Anton is my character. Sorry this isn't any longer I'm in a rush and really want to get the ball rolling on this story.

 **ALSO I WOULD LOVE TO COLLABORATE WITH SOMEONE ON THIS STORY!**

 **IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE MESSAGE ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander closed the shoji but lingered at the door. He heard the footsteps of Anton and the click of the light switch being turned off. He so desperately wanted to go back in and tell answer his question.

Could Alexander really be a Hunter, he wondered this to himself. The question swimming in his skull searching deep for the answer he wanted to hear. But for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to it.

Why?

"Alexander" Joshua entered the hall way, holding boxes in his hands, the humming of a truck was faint coming through the front door "come on bud snap out it, there's a whole bunch of new stuff I got for the shop that I need your help with" Joshua said heading to the back room.

Alexander sighed taking a step back form the shoji "Yes father" and heading to the truck to unload.

Alexander passed his grandfather who was sitting at the front desk doing a crossword puzzle, the young boys head was hung low as he approached the door and then turned and looked at Siegfried.

Siegfried noticed and looked around confused "Alexander is something the matter?" Siegfried asked.

Alexander tried to form the words in his head, not really knowing what to sat but decided to settle on "I don't know, but can I talk to you later? Like before bed?" Siegfried looked confused as well, stutter he replied "Oh, uh, of course" Siegfried obviously seemed worried but didn't press Alexander.

Joshua came from the backroom and Alexander gave a small smile before following him to gather the things from the truck.

* * *

Later that night Alexander was in the kitchen mixing some tea for him and his grandfather who sat in his pajamas at the table. Alexande , who still in his day clothes, poured and brought the cups over setting them down before sitting across from him. It was late and both were rather tired, but Siegfried wouldn't be able to sleep knowing his grandson was in trouble.

Siegfried took the cup in his hands and sipped "So what's the problem?" Siegfried asked with his usual peppy tone.

"How much you never talked about Anton?" Alexander asked.

Siegfried sighed stirring his tea "Your father doesn't like it when I talk about Hunters with you, for reason he should tell you but probably wont."

"Then tell me" Alexander said.

"I can't it's complicated right now, and you should really talk to your father at some point"

Alexander starred at his tea watching the steam floating from the surface, "Grandpa why do people become Hunters?" Alexander asked.

In the back of his mind Siegfried smiled, he took another sip and pretended to contemplate his answer but he already knew what to say, "Well some people do it for the money that's involved, you one can make a fortune large enough to support a family for seven generations to pass." Siegfried knew what Alexander wanted to hear, but he also knew he couldn't give it away to quickly.

"Others use it to get free stuff, at high quality I might add" deep down though he wanted his grandson to say the real reason for this conversation, but he was Joshua's son more so than his grandson and wouldn't be able to say it out loud.

He could tell that Alexander was antsy by the shaking of his leg and how he hadn't taken a single sip of his tea and was just listening.

That's when Siegfried leaned forward and moments later so did Alexander, simply out of compulsion somewhere inside of him he knew something big was about to happen.

"And there are those like that man who wanted to see the world beyond the borders that were created for him," Alexanders eyes sparkled at his words, "they wanted to explore and travel, see things they've never seen and in the process discover who they are" Siegfried said hopping off his seat tea in hand.

"I always heard Hunters were bad," Alexander said "at least that's what dad always told me" his head drooped.

Siegfried stood with his back to Alexander "Hunters are just people, who desired something so much they didn't want anything to get in there way" and then turned "some desires aren't always for the benefit of others. But you want to be a Hunter, your opportunity is right here don't let it slip through your fingers or you'll be asking yourself years from now what might have happened" and with that he left without letting Alexander have another word.

Leaving him in contemplation Alexander gripped his cup, lately his grandfather seemed to be instilling something into him, something his father wanted to suppress, but for who's good he wondered.

Ever since he was a child he always did want to explore and do thing's he's ever done, and for a time he did. He was always outside with the friend he did have, getting bruises, scrapes and mud in all of his clothes. It was the time where he felt the most free, before he got taller than the front desk, before his father laid the hammer down, before his mother was, "Blegh!" Alexander said spitting his tea out, "What the hell? I made Peppermint not Ginger" Alexander said walking over to the sink and dumping the tea out before heading to bed.

Alexander soon followed.

* * *

That morning everything seemed so strange, so slow.

People came in and out of the shop, Alexander manned the front desk like usual, him and his grandfather made jokes and his father seemed to have that half disappointed half concerned look on his face.

It's for your own good his father often told him, I'm just trying to give you a semblance of a respectable future.

He always wondered why his father didn't like Hunters too much, he wondered how he would react if he found out that he was offered a chance to be a Hunter, or even worse if he found out that very Hunter was in the shop.

Soon enough the afternoon came around, his grandfather had decided to go for a walk and luckily his father decided to go with him Alexander had the shop all to himself. He turned on the mini tv his grandfather gave him for times like these.

He flipped through the channels searching for something that seemed interesting, from soap opera to movie to a two people fighting in what appeared to be a fighting stage to a horror movie. Alexander stopped and turned back two people fighting.

Both fighters had created some distance between them before getting back into it, there fighting styles seemed so brutal to Alexander, when one fighter dodged a strike and hit the back of the other sending him flying a few meters away the commentators could be heard over the speakers "Clean hit!".

The door to the shop opened "Welcome to Sulis' Thera- ah it's you" Alexander stopped half way through the spiel when he noticed it was Anton.

Anton laughed "What do I not get the patented welcome anymore" and made his way to his room.

Alexander rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen, Anton took notice of the program "Heavens Arena. I love that place" Anton said.

"You've been there before?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, at one point I made it to the 237th floor but boy are they tough up there" Anton reminisced, "why you interested?" Anton smiled slyly.

Alexander nearly feel out his seat "What! There's no way I'd make it past the first floor" he raised his arms defensively.

"I don't know about that kid, I think you got some potential in you" Anton said leaving for his room.

Moments later Alexander followed him into the hallway catching him before he went into his room "Hey I have a question" Anton turned back "If you're a Hunter why'd you pay, you get things for free don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah we do, but I'm getting old and I got money to blow so why not actually pay for some things. Besides it's not like I can't make it back" Anton shrugged, "there's a lot more to being a Hunter than just the money you know." Anton said.

"So why'd you become one" Alexander asked.

Anton smiled "Because I love animals, not don't forget you really want to be a Hunter, I can train you but I need an answer before I leave" and closed the shoji behind him.

Alexander didn't feel so on the fence about this anymore, he had a lot to think about and almost time no think about it.

* * *

Later that day, after Joshua and Siegfried had returned home and Alexander and Siegfried where in Alexanders room and Alexander had showed his grandfather Heavens Arena.

Siegfried seemed really into it "Oh come on how'd you let him get behind you like that!" he yelled.

Alexander laughed and his grandfathers enthusiasm "So he saw me watching this and apparently he's been there" Alexander said.

"I'd believe it" Siegfried said to himself.

"I could probably get him to take me there" Alexander could barely contain the excitement his tone.

Siegfried look at Alexander, he hadn't notice as his young grandson became engrossed in the fighting himself. Siegfried saw something he hadn't seen in Alexander in a while, true excitement, he smiled happy to see a change.

Siegfried turned back and look at the time in the lower right corner of the tv, it read 4:37pm "Alexander when does Anton check out?" Siegfried ask "This evening" Alexander said barely paying attention, "Alexander it's almost time" Siegfried said concerned.

Alexander glanced at the time and shot up in his seat. He rushed to the door with Siegfried behind him and to Anton's room all and saw all of his things gone.

He rushed to the front and saw Anton there checking out with his father.

"I hoped you enjoyed your stay here Mr. Volkov, please come again" Joshua said.

Anton nodded and noticed Alexander in the doorway "You coming?" he asked.

Alexander look between Anton and Joshua, Joshua seemed confused "Excuse me?" he asked.

Meanwhile below eye level Siegfried was gesturing for Anton to stop talking but he was too short to be noticed.

The frog in Alexanders throat had reappeared "Training, your kid here has potential" Anton said.

"Potential for what sir?" Joshua seemed visibly irritated. Alexander knew if his father knew he'd never be allowed to step foot outside the house again, his world was coming down around him, and his opportunity seemed as if it was being ripped from him before he even gave an answer.

"To be Hunter"

Steam seemed to pour form Joshua's ears "Excuse mister, Anton is it? But **my son** does not have Hunter potential, he's going to take over this shop, isn't that right Alexander" Joshua starred daggers into Alexander who lowered his head.

"And if I knew you were a Hunter you would've never even gotten a room here" Joshua hissed.

Anton chuckled "You're kidding right? That's ridiculous" he seemed more confused then anybody.

"I don't kid" Joshua said.

"Seems like you are actually, you can't decide his future, it's his future and his life" Anton seemed irritated himself.

"Alexander tell this man how you'll be taking over this shop" Joshua began to raise his voice.

"Woah no need to go and try to embarrass the kid now" Anton said.

"Alexander"

"Alright now your pissing me off" Anton said dropping his bag, his anger radiated like heat from the sun, he couldn't understand how someone could just take both the future and pride away from a promising young boy.

"Just leave!" Alexander shouted, he just wanted all this to end already, he felt dumb for thinking he could just leave with some stranger, even if that stranger was a close friend of his grandfather, speaking of which his grandfather was 68 just how old was Anton.

"I didn't mean to upset you kid" Anton said taking a lighter tone with Alexander he toke a step forward and Joshua stepped in between his path to Alexander, Anton eyes crossed to Joshua and Anton so desperately wanted to sock him in the jaw but refrained not knowing his own strength right now, "but if you do decide you want more for yourself come to the port I'll be leaving soon though." Anton said grabbing his bag.

Anton walked out the door without another word, the brief sound of evening crickets filled the silent air before the door closed behind him. Siegfried stared eye's wide and jaw dropped, for a moment he babbled not being able to form words but eventual found his composure.

Siegfried grabbed Joshua by the hand and yanked him down to his level with strength Joshua didn't know he still had "Me are you are going to have a long talk do you understand me?" Siegfried said through clenched teeth.

Joshua slightly scared nodded and Siegfried let him go, he turned and saw Alexander walking off.

"Alexander" one could hear the worry behind Siegfried's voice as he called out to him, he followed him.

"Alexander please" Siegfried was barely keeping up with his younger far more spry grandson, "wait up I'm not as spry as I used to be"

Alexander sighed opening the shōji to his room, he tried to close it before his grandfather entered but he was too late who slammed it open.

"That man holds the keys to everything you could possibly want" Alexander scoffed "this is an opportunity of a lifetime and don't you let your father take that from you" Alexander knew his grandfather was right but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

Siegfried walked up to Alexander and grabbed his hand, he could feel the thumping heartbeat and the shaking of his cold sweaty hand.

"I can't" Alexander whispered;

"Why?" Siegfried asked.

Alexander gripped his hand tighter but did not say a word, Siegfried sighed "And here I thought maybe you would be different" he whispered walking away.

"I am" Alexander chocked out.

Siegfried turned to see his grandson with tearful eyes, "I am different" Alexander repeated.

"I'm just scared" Alexander said.

Siegfried rushed to his side "Of what?" he asked.

"I can't just leave dad here without me," Alexander wiped his tears but more just came "you can't take care of the shop anymore and dad is too busy."

In front of Siegfried was no longer the smiling 17 year old boy he'd always known Alexander to be, instead was a 6 year old boy he'd seen cry at his own mothers funereal and it was an image that shook his to the core. He couldn't bare it any longer.

Silently he rushed over grabbing his grandsons arms and pulled him down to his eye level. Alexander saw a passion that he'd never seen before "We will hire someone to clean the shop, I'll be at the front desk and I will make sure you father steps up for this shop," Siegfried wiped the tears from Alexanders face this time they no more replaced them, "but if you don't take this opportunity right now to decide for yourself you will come to regret it later. I promise you." Siegfried said.

"Now is not the time to be afraid, nor will it ever be. You are far too young to let fear have such a hold over you" he continued.

Alexander nodded slowly "So what do you want to do with your life?" Siegfried asked.

Alexander stared into Siegfried's eyes and knew he couldn't stay here any longer, if he let his father have his way he'd be the next owner of this shop and that was a future that Alexander couldn't envision for himself.

With a smile he hugged his grandfather tightly "Thank you grandfather." Alexander said.

Siegfried smiled and hugged back "There's the Alexander I know," Siegfried said.

Alexander stood "I need to pack a bag" he said.

"I'll do that for you, you however need to go find that man quickly," Siegfried rushed "He said he was heading for the port, you need to hurry." he continued.

Alexander grabbed his shoes and headed for the door, "What will we tell dad" Alexander asked slipping his left shoe on.

"Don't worry about him, I'll handle it. He is my son after all" Siegfried smirked.

Alexander smiled and rushed out the door "Thank you grandfather!" he yelled waving.

* * *

Anton was in line to board the boat, last in line he looked back hoping to see Alexander but all he saw was a empty street lit up by street lamps. With a sigh he shook his head and began boarding the boat. "What's with the gloomy face Anton?" the ferryman said.

Looking back one last time "Nothing, just thought this might have been a two passenger ride" Anton gave a half hearted smiled.

"A lady friend?" the ferryman joked,

Anton shook his head and chuckled "No, nothing like that" and boarded the ship.

He took his spot and sat smelling the sea breeze "I actually thought I might be able to help that kid," Anton said to himself he uncapped his flash and looked to the horizon.

* * *

Alexander definitely needed to work out more, as he reached the port he was completely out of breath. Turning the corner and almost not being able to at the speed he was at he saw the boat Anton boarded leaving now "No!" Alexander said, he approached the end of the dock breathing heavily.

Alexander took a deep breath in and yelled "Anton!", scratching his throat his continued not even sure if the man could hear him "Anton you were right, it's my life!" his voice was definitely going to be gone tomorrow.

"I need to decide what to do with it and I want to go to Heavens Arena! I want to train! I want to be a Hunter!" Alexander wailed.

The lighthouse casted a shadow on the boat as it moved further away. The sound of the waves crashing against itself was all that was left, Alexander had fallen to his knees and looked out onto the boat, silent tears fell.

Alexander eventually stood and turned to leave and as he did a figure walked to the edge of the boat and jumped high landing on the dock "Well kid you sure know how to cut it close" the figure said.

Alexander turned to see Anton standing there unamused, Alexanders eyes widened in amazement.

"And sheesh you sure know how to yell, do you know how loud you must be to be heard over the ocean" he continued.

"How did you?" Alexander started, Anton simply interrupted "I'm a Hunter kid what can I say" shrugging.

"So does this mean" Anton interrupted Alexander again "We can start training tomorrow, well be heading for Dolle Harbor in a few days and staying there for a bit" Anton said nonchalantly.

"Dolle Harbor?" Alexander asked.

"Yep, after that we'll see where else we can head to." Anton said approaching Alexander, "Now if you want to be a Hunter, he placed his hand on Alexander shoulder, "the next exam is in 8 months so we got some time but not much, and I'm not the waiting type and I can suspect you aren't either" Anton was actually a lot more patient than he let on, but he couldn't help but wonder who far would Alexander go to become a Hunter.

"8 months huh?" Alexander whispered.

"Now people train for years some even decades to become a Hunter and they still fail. So the next 8 months with be grueling hard work," Anton warned "so if you wanna back out now is the time" Anton said.

Alexander shuddered at the thought of an 8 month long training program, was he really prepared for this, he barely made it to the port in time and when he got here he was completely out of breath. Alexander's heart was racing and he could barely breath, but his grandfathers words rung in his head again.

This was an opportunity of a lifetime and he ran all this way could he actually say no now that he knows the specifics of it all.

"My grandfather told me that if I didn't take this opportunity I would regret it," Alexander started "my own fear allowed you to walk out the door, not this time" Alexander smiled.

"I'm going to be a Hunter, so give me your worse!" Alexander said confidently.

Anton smiled, he couldn't help be see someone he knew in Alexander.

This was going to be a exciting 8 months.

* * *

So I have no idea why this chapter was so long and because it's so long it might have a lot mistakes so if anybody finds any please point them out to me I want this story to be good so please. Also don't forget to review and submit some characters I've gotten a couple I plan on using but please keep them coming by no means does a few characters mean the submission is closed. Please check Chapter 1 for the form!

Also there was something important about Alexander that I hope you all noticed I wont say what it is but still.

THANK YOU ALL.


End file.
